Aquário
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Raito quer apresentar o namorado a família, mas antes precisa tentar convencer L... de novo. [L.L] [OneShot]


**AQUÁRIO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

Quem diria que num esbarrão encontraria a pessoa mais desafiadora que teria o prazer de conhecer? Num rápido cálculo de probabilidade, três em cem. Mas probabilidade matemática não era necessária para descobrir aquilo. O acaso poderia ser bem inserido em tal situação, mas diziam que coincidências não existiam...

L. Uma letra tão sutil quanto outras do alfabeto, mas que representava muito mais que uma centena de equações ditas insolúveis. Um quebra cabeça provocador e tão competitivo quanto ele. Esse era L. Seu namorado.

Se é que podiam assim se classificar...

Haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez no prédio da polícia de Kantou. Raito à procura do pai. L, saindo do prédio – após mais uma de suas investigações secretas por conta própria. Um esbarrão na entrada e bastou para que ambos gravassem a face daquele que prometia ser o jogador mais interessante com quem jogariam. Mas à primeira vista, o encontro foi tomado por asco. Um por detestar o estilo _mauricinho_ e o ar imponente – beirando a prepotência – do mais jovem. O outro por não ter conseguido uma boa impressão do "rasgo social" que saía da construção.

Em pensar que agora estavam juntos...

A meio caminho de depositar um beijo nos cabelos de L, próximos a orelha esquerda do mais velho, Raito alertou-se com o toque do celular. Será que havia perdido a hora? A última vez que havia verificado ainda estava dentro do tempo proposto por si mesmo.

Não houve pouco mais que alguns meros segundos depois disso para pensar em atender o celular. Raito foi virado abruptamente, ficando com as costas na cama, enquanto L passava por cima dele como um verdadeiro dublê, pegava o celular, jogava-o do outro lado do quarto e voltava a dormir novamente, do outro lado da cama _kingsize_, na costumeira posição fetal.

Raito apenas olhou de L para a direção que ele havia jogado o aparelho, para encontrar o celular afundando dentro do aquário, assustando os peixes.

– Não precisava ter feito isso. Devia ser minha mãe ligando.

– Não importa. Você sabe que eu odeio quando eles tocam.

– Mas você não estava falando, tampouco dormindo. – disse o universitário, ao receber um olhar de "dane-se" por parte do namorado, após pronunciar a primeira parte da sentença – É o segundo celular que você destroe. Que mentira vou inventar agora? – continuou, pondo-se de lado na cama, apoiando a cabeça com a mão esquerda, enquanto L deixava somente a cabeça virada em sua direção.

– A verdade. Que ele caiu num aquário – e Raito o forçou a virar para ficar de costas na cama – ... durante a festa. Por que sempre faz isso, hein?

– Você sabe que eu detesto quando fala comigo dessa forma. Não sei como não teve um problema de coluna até hoje.

– Alongamento ajuda. Ioga também. Mais alguma pergunta? – L confiava nos noventa e um por cento que diziam que Raito estava tentando achar uma brecha para soltar alguma bomba. Resolveu facilitar.

– As mulheres lá de casa estão com mil e uma especulações sobre as minhas saídas. A mais cotada é uma possível namorada.

– Poucas vezes vai me escutar dizer isso, mas não entendi aonde quer chegar.

– Talvez porque eu não tenha dado o foco ainda. – L revirou os olhos – Se eu apresentasse alguém lá em casa, acho que elas se aquietariam e iriam parar de perturbar meu pai quanto ao meu comportamento recente.

– Sugestão? – indagou, erguendo os músculos que eram cobertos por finas penugens de sobrancelhas bem claras – Leve Misa-chan, tenho certeza que seus pais irão adorá-la. – e virou-se novamente, jogando o lençol por cima dos ombros.

– Eu não quero enganá-la, nem mentir para os meus familiares.

– Antes disso tenha em mente que não pode mentir para si mesmo. – rebateu L, voltando-se a Raito, ficando na posição que o outro tanto detestava.

Ambos sabiam o que provavelmente os aguardaria caso dessem aquele passo, mas L ter jogado aquilo de forma direta entre eles havia sido pior que mil olhares de repreensão. Ainda mais naquela noite, sendo o que ela representava.

Assumí-lo seria um risco que Raito estava disposto a correr. Afinal, desde o começo sabia que um dia ambos estariam trincados numa encruzilhada como aquela, só precisava da confiança e do apoio do outro para saber qual direção seguir. Mas L, como sempre, não estava disposto a ceder, muito menos a perder o que quer que fosse. E nesse aspecto, ambos eram iguais.

Pelo andar da carruagem, as coisas seriam mais difíceis do que o previsto...

– Eu tenho isso em mente. Você é quem deveria ter em mente a força de vontade de criar coragem o suficiente para um dia... Para um dia podermos declarar nosso afeto sem receio.

– Desejo utópico. As coisas não andam nesse compasso e o mundo não vai mudar nesse ritmo. Consegue assimilar isso?

– Consigo. – respondeu amargamente – Qual o seu problema, hein?

– Eu trabalho com probabilidades, Yagami-kun.

– Sou um trabalho agora!? Então aproveite e fique sabendo através de mim, que a vida não pode ser calculada.

– Mas as ações sim. – e antes que Raito pudesse rebater, completou – A maior parte do tempo. Conviva com isso.

Se o ruivo pudesse ficar mais irritado do que estava, em breve L poderia tocar na sua áurea de tão pesada que ela estaria. Sentou-se na cama e ajeitou o lençol que não precisava desse cuidado. Numa bufada, soltou todo o ar que havia prendido sem perceber. Só o moreno para fazê-lo perder a cabeça tão facilmente.

L, por outro lado, se deliciava em admirar a troca de feições no rosto do namorado. Naquele exato momento Raito parecia um adolescente frustrado, porque o pai havia o proibido a ir a um show.

– Não vamos morrer por tentar. – Raito tentou novamente.

– Quem garante? Você?

– Pensei que gostasse de desafios. – rebateu prontamente, não dando chance para L começar a proferir seus gráficos porcentuais – Por acaso está com medo?

– Do desafio? Não. De perder minha vida no caminho? Talvez. A vida é um dom muito valioso para ser desperdiçado à toa. Dê valor a sua.

E dando o assunto como encerrado, L voltou a se ajeitar sob as cobertas e virou-se para o outro lado, fechando os olhos. Ele sabia que o namorado logo perceberia que não estava dormindo, mas pelo menos o outro não insistiria mais naquele assunto.

– Não sei porque chegamos nesse drama todo só porque quero te apresentar à minha família. – e num golpe de raiva, o ruivo pegou o lençol que o cobria num só ato e tirou-o de cima dele, levantando-se para se vestir, pegar o celular e sair dali.

Para Raito, a noite já havia sido arruinada... mais uma vez.

_Arashi Kaminari, 19 de abril e 04 de maio de 2007._

**Nota da autora:  
**_  
Assisti apenas vinte quatro episódios de Death Note até agora e no dia que comecei a escrever a fanfic, eu deveria estar no décimo, décimo primeiro. Então me perdoem se eu fugir do tom proposto no anime, ok?_

_Será que alguém sacou o motivo do título?_

_One-shot que possui chances de se tornar uma novel-fic, dependendo das reviews._


End file.
